


Two‘s better than one

by Razerface



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Underage Driving, Violent Language, don‘t copy to another side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: Doc enlarges his team, so he needs a second driver.
Relationships: Baby & Original Character, Baby | Miles/Debora
Kudos: 4





	Two‘s better than one

I was walking in an underground car park with a man I decided to work with. His name was Doc. He was the leader of a team that carried out bank robberies. He gives the instructions, the team follows them. Well, that’s everything I know about this person. The only other thing I also know is that he would kill me if I don’t help him with the robberies as his get away driver. His second one. He enlarged his team, so he needed two of us, and: Here am I. Well, that’s a long and uninteresting story.

Doc once saw me running. Running away from the cops, actually. 

The cops were always chasing me if they identified me, simply because I just fucking smoke weed sometimes. It’s not a damn big deal. Just a few gramms here and there, whatever. It’s not very hard to identify me though, because my „trademark“ are my headphones. I have both of them in my ear, because I freakin‘ love music. It was on full volume. I always hear music, everytime, so also this time, as I made my way through the city, running in a very high pace, and through an overground car park, running to the opposite side, jumping on the railing, and crawling down from it to a suitable position, where I was able to jump down, so that I landed next to another parking spot, completely filled with cars and motorcycles. Fortunately, there were just two cops chasing me, probably because the other cops got better things to do than chasing a teenager for smoking weed. 

I heard the cops on top of the parking deck running back to the stairs to go down. I made my way away from then between the cars, until I catched the sight of a man I didn’t know, but who gave me a hand sign to come to him. 

“Get in the car, kid!“ He shouted silently, and awkwardly calm. Well, actually I couldn’t really tell, because I couldn’t hear him due the high volume of my headphones. I just read his lips.

He was accompanied by two other men. All three persons wore suits. The one, who later turned out to be Doc, had worn a white one, the other two persons had worn a black one. They sat in a black Cadillac CTS, doors open. Doc on the passenger seat, the other two at the back. It was very strange to me. But well, as stupid as I am, I went to them. 

„Get in the car before they catch you, kid.“ One of the men in the back of he car instructed me. I quickly answered with: „I don’t know you!“ But right after that, Doc quickly said: „But I know you! Now get in the damn car before the cops see us!“ „At the driver’s seat?“ I was surprised by the fact that Doc just nodded like I had asked him a totally stupid question. „Do you see another free seat? Just step in already!“ 

_How the fuck do they know that I can drive? _, I thought.  
_ _

While Doc spoke, he turned his head to the stairs which went up to the parking deck. The cops went down from it, their guns in their hands, and searching for me. They ran around and between the cars, shouting something like: „Police! Come out from where you are!“. Idiots. 

I ran to the drivers side, opened the door, and turned the key in the keyhole around. I also put one headphone out of my ear to hear everyone in this car speak while driving, and my backpack landed next to my feet in the footwell. As I started the car and chose the reverse gear, I heared the cops shouting, because they catched the sight of me again, what I saw through the rearview mirror. Doc and the other two closed their doors. I just stepped on the gas and turned the steering wheel, so that I was able to quickly drive away. I put the car in the second gear, driving on the street. Now, Doc started to speak. „So, let me introduce myself. I’m Doc.“ „Doc?“ I repeated his name, disbelieving. He laughed. „It’s like a nickname. Nobody in my _team _knows each other’s real name.“  
_ _

„In your _team _?“ I haven’t had clue what he was talking about. „I have seen you driving before. It was very impressing. I want you to join my team.“ „What team?“ I was very confused about what the fuck he always meant with „team“. „Well, let’s just say that we are taking the money back which the government had stolen from us. We are just restoring justice.“ I quickly took a look at him, just to see him smile, kind of provocative, like he wanted to tell me that this was meant sarcastically, even though I arleady knew that, because I am not totally stupid. I wanted to say something, but he started first. „You are driving like a beast. Join us.“  
_ _

I thought about his words. Do I really want to join a criminal organisation? Why the freak do I drive a car full with criminal strangers?? And: Do I want to help criminals doing bank robberies? I didn’t know, but I thought that it couldn’t be worse than living with my brother, who also smokes weed, just like me, but very much more. He can’t think clear, and he just sits around at home. He is my brother and I love him, but he smokes himself stupid. And my parents...they’re are dead. Well, just my damn life, I guess. I-

„Turn left.“ Doc suddenly instructed me. So I turned the blinker on, and slowly turned in into the left road, and followed it. But I quickly turned my thoughts back to the thing about this „team“ he had spoken from.

„Okay, and...what do I get for it?“ He seemed to smile as he answered, what I couldn’t see though because I had my damn eyes on the road. „I‘m glad you’re asking. You‘ll get the same proportion of money as the other members of my team. All you have to do is to drive the team. I‘m enlarging it, so I need a second driver. You and my other driver will drive the team together, should you accept my offer.“

„I know how this works with people like you. What happens if I said no?“ I heard him leaning a bit forward in the leather seat he was sitting in. He, lightly offended, clarified his opinion to me. „I don’t force you to to join the team. But if you do, than you can’t get out of it andmore, at least not without my permission. But think about your decision very good, because _if _you join us, you will get literally tons of money, which you can use to buy more damn marijuana.“  
_ _

I quickly turned my head to him. How the fuck d-“ He cut me off.  
„Oh, com on. You smell like a damn weed plantation. And I have seen you quite a few times smoking that shit. I’m not your damn parent, but you should stop it, at least before being eighteen. But it’s your decision. And - Wait, turn right there.“ He pointed on a right road on a crossing in front of us. „Okay.“ I turned on the blinker, and slowly turned right. After I did so, he continued. „And by the way...what’s your name?“ He asked.  
„Didn’t you say that nobody of you tells his real name?“ I asked pertly, smiling slightly. He laughed in response.  
„I will give you a nickname, like I always do with new members. And I already know how I will call you. But let’s wait with this until you have decided yourself.“  
„Well, how much time do I have for deciding?“. I asked him, looking at him quickly, before I turned my head back on the road. „I‘ll give you my number. Give me a call within 24 hours. Say yes or no, but call me. And remember: If you’re in it, there’s no way out, only if I want it.“  
„I would like to, and I mean...I don’t go to school anymore, because I dropped ou- well, I don’t fucking know. I’m gonna call you.“ 

We stopped as the traffic light in front of us turned red, and then, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to give it to him. It’s an iPhone 5s, nothing special. My parents gave it to me, almost two years ago. I only use it to call either my brother, his, and my best friend, or my dealer. _Whatever. _Doc took the phone to save his number under the name ‚Doc‘. Then he passed it back to me.  
_ _

I drove this car for about five minutes yet, until my thoughts focused back on the other two man who were sitting in the back of the car, without saying a single word. I asked Doc about them. „Do...The men in the back also belong to your team?“ I heard Doc grinning when he answered me. „No. They’re good friends.“ „Okay.“ Through the rearview mirror I could see them nodding to me. I nodded back to them. Then, there was another instruction from Doc where I should drive the car to. After another five minutes, it seemed like we finally arrived at the point where Doc wanted to be, because he asked me to drive in an underground car park, where I then stopped the car. 

All four of us got out of the car. The two other men I still didn’t know gave Doc a handshake and stepped in a different car in which they drove to somewhere else. I didn’t care much about that. I cared more about where we were now, and about what Doc had to say to me. „Uhm...So what now?“

I immediately got an answer. „I’ll give you an old car from me. With it, you can drive to wherever your home is. You give me a call, and say yes or no to my offer. If you should say yes, just drive back here with the car. We will arrange a meeting here, exactly at this point. And if your answer should be no, just destroy the car, or, whatever. Alright?“ „Okay.“ 

He then handed me a car key, and pointed to a black Opel Corsa. I wondered why a criminal with -probably- so much money would still have such a car, and not like BMW‘s, or, Mercedeses or something. But I didn’t ask. _There will be a reason for it. _  
_ _

Long story short, I drove home, and was a bit surprised that not a single cop who were passing by - and there were quite a few of them - had seen, respectively noticed me, because it wasn’t night or something, but maybe they just didn’t care. Neither did I, so, whatever.

My home was about twenty minutes away from where I dropped Doc and the other two guys off, and when I arrived there and looked at my phone, it was only 3:40 P.M. I parked the car in the backyard of my apartment block, because I knew that nobody in my street really cared about illegal stuff except maybe murder - Not that I tried it or were planning to try it. - You can smoke weed on the street here, you can drink alcohol out here, even if you are a teenager, nobody cares. and the reason for this is not that all the neighbors in my street would do illegal things, because they don’t. They just take care of their own business. And in my opinion, that’s how it should be everywhere.

I went into the apartment block, running up the stairs to the second floor and at the end of the corridor, where me and my brother lived. I dug in my pockets for the apartment key. When I opened the door, entered the apartment, and went into our small living room, I found my brother and his best friend, sitting on the couch. His best friend, Ethan, who was twenty-one years old, was sitting there with a joint in his hand. My brother, Patrick, who was twenty years old, was lying more than he had been sitting, and had also a joint in his hand. His reaction to me was a bit delayed - probably by his intoxication - but he finally noticed me and greeted me accordingly. 

„Eyy, What‘s up, Sadie!“ He said loudly. I came over to him to give him a short hug, and then he added: „Where’ve you been today?“ „Just running around. Nothing special.“ Then I bent over to Ethan and gave him a fistbump. „Sup, bro!“ I said. „Nothing, man.“

I sat down next to Ethan, took off my backpack, and placed it on the table in front of us, on which a jar of marijuana has been. In it, there was at least one ounce, which corresponds 28 grams. How I can guess so exactly how much it is without weighting it? I guess that‘s just one of the things you learn as a stoner. That weed on the table is my brother’s. He said that I can use his stuff at anytime, and that everything he owns is also mine, and that also applies the other way round, but as long as I have my own weed, I only smoke mine. Stealing from my brother isn’t my style, even if Patrick wouldn’t consider that as ‚stealing‘. 

And most people would now think that my brother hasn't got a job or anything because he smokes weed so much, but he has one. He finished the senior high school, so he has a diploma, which I don‘t got. I finished ninth grade, that’s enough for me. Patrick‘s got a job as an electrician, and he likes his job. He works four days a week, but the weekdays he has to work on are variating, he is sometimes home when I come home, and sometimes he isn't. But Ethan is more often in our apartment. He has a key to it, because he and Patrick know each other since Patric was fifteen, and he had been there nearly everytime when Patrick was there too, and now he is also alone in our apartment sometimes. It is like he lives here, too, and I mean: He could also sleep here on the couch or in one of our beds if he wanted to. I, and probably also my brother, wouldn’t mind. He‘s like a second brother for me, and I can call him everytime I got something new to tell, and also anything else.

I searched in my backpack for my cannabis, which had been at the bottom of it, and I dug it out. I had always kept it in a little plastic bag which I put in an empty chewing gum box, and not in a glass jar like Patric and Ethan did all the time, because that would be much heavier, and it would also waste more space in my already not very big backpack. I also pulled out a pack of papers, and another one with filters. With practiced handles I rolled myself a joint, and then pulled a lighter out of my trousers pocket. I smoked it like it was the most usual thing on the world to smoke weed at the age of fifteen. I did always enjoy the company of Patrick and Ethan, and so I felt comfortable whenever I‘ve been around them. But with the passing of about three hours of smoking joints and eating random things like fruits, and then 2 minutes rice, I turned my thoughts back to Doc‘s offer. 

He told me to give him a call within 24 hours, and I wanted to decide myself quickly, so that I made a pro-contra list on my phone.

**Pro: Money for the family, I can use my abilities as a driver **  
** **

**Contra: No turning back after accepting, I would work together with criminals, I could die, I could get in jail **  
** **

Many people out there may think that the overwhelming side is more dicisive, but I think that the weight of the arguments is more important. What I mean, is: Sure I could die. But I could die anytime on the streets of New York, couldn’t I? And if I am that stupid to get catched and then go to prison, it’s the fault of my dumbness. And with every _mission _, or whatever Doc calls it, I get much money, and all I have to do for it is to use my abilities as a get-away driver.  
_ _

_**So my decision was clear. ** _  
_ ** ** _

I unlocked my phone via fingerprint and opened my contacts. Ethan and Patrick were so stoned that they didn’t even noticed me standing up and walking into my small bedroom. I gave him his requested call. It rang. 

_Once. _  
_ _

_Twice. _  
_ _

„Hello?“ Doc started the conversation.

„Doc? It’s me. _Your second driver _“ I sayed, Showing him that I accepted his offer.__

__I could hear him smirking when he answered. „Wonderful. Tomorrow, 10 A.M at 50 Oakland Ave,#206. I‘ll wait there for you. See you.“_ _

__„See ya.“_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter, and if you got constructive criticism, I would love to hear it :). If I got heavy spelling mistakes or anything like that, please tell me, because I’m german and just fiftheen, so that I don’t speak english that good, and I don’t just write that in german and then copy it into the translator, because I write everything in english.  
> And there is another thing. I use stoner-language, so I use terms which stoners (persons who smoke marijuana) use. I searched for termes like that in the internet to make my fanfiction a bit more realistic (If there are stoners in it, than the language has to fit to it ^^)


End file.
